Loudspeakers may be used by computers and home electronics for outputting sound into a listening area. A loudspeaker may be composed of multiple electro-acoustic transducers that are arranged in a speaker cabinet. The speaker cabinet may be placed on a hard, reflective surface such as a tabletop. If the transducers are in close proximity to the tabletop surface, reflections from the tabletop may cause an undesirable comb filtering effect to a listener. Since the reflected path is longer than the direct path of sound, the reflected sound may arrive later in time than the direct sound. The reflected sound may cause constructive or destructive interference with the direct sound (at the listener's ears), based on phase differences between the two sounds (caused by the delay.)
The approaches described in this Background section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.